


Does she know it´s Christmas?

by xLoveMx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma had never really been too fond of Christmas, but things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does she know it´s Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift I did as a Secret Santa, but I thought I´d post it here too. Merry early Christmas <3

Emma had never really been fond of Christmas.  The lights were too bright, the ever same Christmas songs that had been playing for years kept playing and the worst thing: there were too many people out on the streets, doing last minute Christmas shopping, who had always made her job of catching people even harder. There had never been much decoration around her apartment either, it was enough to have it all over the city already, occasionally there had been a basket full of Christmas cookies with decorations though, but only because her neighbour had been nice enough to make her some and Emma hadn´t been able to just give them away.

Now things were different though. Now that she was in Storybrooke and had her family back Christmas wasn´t as bad as it had seemed all these years. Sure, her mother went a little overboard with the decorations and her father had thought that it would be a good idea to wrap Neal into the left over tinsel, but it really wasn´t all that bad. Henry was there too and Emma had spent God knew how long thinking about what kind of present to get him this year. Then there was also a present to get for Neal, even though he was still too small to fully appreciate it, but her parents surely would and well, Emma had absolutely no idea what to get for a baby. She had dragged Killian shopping with her one day, who had proven to be rather useful. And of course she hadn´t thought about starting an actual family with him the moment she had seen him toy with all the stuffed animals and baby clothes, absolutely not. Sure, they had been together for a while now, but there was still too much evil out in the world to even think about starting a family now. Everyone needed Emma and she couldn´t let them down by being pregnant and not being able to move. And when did she even start thinking about these kind of things?

She shook her head as she finished wrapping up the last present in her room, one she hadn´t quite been able to finish up until today. Wrapping presents had also been quite the act since she had never really needed to do it before. If she had made any gifts to friends in New York she had always bought them were they´ve had a gift wrapping service, which had most definitely been better than whatever Emma would have been able to do. Now she had to wrap them herself though, because there was no such thing as a store with a gift wrapping option here in Storybrooke.

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was already downstairs, and while they would only be able to open one gift tonight she´d rather have them all done by now so she wouldn´t have to worry about things not being ready, plus Henry would probably want to open his present from her tonight.  His had been the most difficult one to wrap, and pick,  and therefore it had always been the last one she had wrapped, or tried to wrap.

Once Emma was done she smiled, happy with how the present had ended up looking. Sure, it wasn´t the best but it would do, and Henry probably didn´t care as much about the wrapping paper as about what was inside. When she walked into the living room everyone was gathered around the tree, smiling and laughing while Snow was busying herself in the kitchen to prepare everything for the Christmas dinner. Henry was trying to teach Killian the lyrics to some Christmas song and it all seemed to peaceful and perfect, something that they hadn´t been able to enjoy in a long time. Emma sincerely hoped that nothing would disturb them, at least for today. She could deal with evil queens and curses after Christmas, or at least not tonight.

As soon as she had placed the present under the tree, where it was eyed carefully by Henry, she felt an arm being wrapped around her waist and was soon pulled closer to Killian, who was chuckling. “A very…unconventional wrapping technique,” he then told her and Emma rolled her eyes, but still she stayed close to her.

“I´d like to see the presents you have wrapped,” she then shot back, but before he could even so much as think about an answer, Snow was interjecting from the kitchen.

“No fighting on Christmas Eve,” she called.

“We weren´t…”

“No fighting.” She repeated and Emma bit her lip.

“Fine. No fighting, see?” she turned to press a kiss to Killian´s lips, who had that unmistakable smirk of his on his face, the one Emma would have loved to wipe off right away, but she knew they couldn´t, there was a Christmas dinner to attend after all and wow, she really did need to get her own apartment.

The dinner went on rather nicely, the food was amazing, like everything her mother cooked, and Emma made an early New Year’s resolution to have Snow teach her some recipes if there was time for it, because while she wasn´t a terrible cook she had lived on instant meals, or going out to restaurants, for most of her life and she wanted to change that, especially if she was getting her own place. Once everything was cleaned up they had all gathered around the tree Henry was the first to unwrap a present of his choice. Meanwhile Emma could tell that Killian had stiffened next to her and he looked like he was about to explode at any given moment. She raised an eyebrow and nudged him playfully.

“You didn´t get him something inappropriate and only realized it now, did you?” she grinned, but he simply shook his head. Emma was surprised he was even able to do that with how tightly his arm was wrapped around her, it actually felt like it was frozen there.

“No, no I´m fine.” Killian managed with a nod and his eyes met with Charming´s, who was giving him a nod and a smile. Emma was distracted by Henry in that moment though, otherwise she would have probably been suspicious, but this way she only noticed that something was going on when her mother suddenly announced that it was Emma´s turn to open a present.

“Oh I really don´t have to,” she protested with a smile. “Why don´t you do Neal´s first? I did look quite hard for that one,” she then added with a chuckle, but apparently Snow couldn´t be convinced, and neither of the others wanted to unwrap their presents before her either. Emma shrugged her shoulders and looked over the presents then. “Alright well, tell me which ones are mine so I can pick?”

Everyone had fallen silent though and Emma raised an eyebrow, visibly confused as to why everyone was suddenly acting so strange. It wasn´t until Killian spoke up and took her hands into his that she looked over at him. He was smiling, but the nervousness that was clearly visible on his face. “What´s going on?” she asked, glancing over at her parents and at Henry, who was apparently in on this too, because he was smiling brightly back at her.

“Emma,” Killian then said firmly, squeezing her hands. “Where I come from…or rather what I´ve been doing the last few years, it´s tradition to just…take the woman you desire and make her your wife.” He paused, quickly glancing over at Snow and Charming. “But, I was told, and I have learned, that here there´s a different way to do this, and I most definitely want to do this right.”

Emma had a hard time following his words, because they didn´t make any sense, or maybe they made too much sense, she wasn´t quite sure. The only thing she could tell was that her heart was suddenly beating faster and that her hands were beginning to sweat nervously.

“I´ve loved you from the very first moment I laid eyes on you, Emma Swan. You were strong, fierce and you didn´t want to be saved by anyone but yourself, I have been told that you are very much like your mother in that department,” he chuckled, squeezing her hands once more. “And I know that things have been more than difficult for us, and they will continue to be difficult, but I do love you with all my heart and I know you´re scared to lose me, as much as I´m scared to lose you, but I have a habit of protecting what I love with everything I have and I´ve heard that your family has a habit of always finding the ones they love, so I guess we just have to rely on that.” His lips curled into a smile. “It won´t be easy, but I promise to always love you, to always find you and to fight for you as long as I´m breathing. So…Emma Swan,” The smile was still on his face as he slid down from the couch and onto one knee, pulling a ring box from his pocket and opening it. “Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Meanwhile Emma was still trying to catch up with everything he had just told her. They had never talked about marriage, but then again they had been rather busy ever since they had gotten together and Emma had never let herself think about marrying him, because everyone she loved eventually ended up dead and maybe not marrying him, not tying him to her, would protect him, but she loved him more than anything and it felt like her heart was beating right out of her chest as she watched him go down on one knee. Emma couldn´t even stop her eyes from filling with tears as she looked over at her parents and Henry, who were all smiling brightly and nodding. She looked back at Killian then, trying to blink the tears away. Not that it mattered, not really, he had seen her dark side, he had seen everything there was to see of her, much like she had seen all there was to see of him and there was no one else Emma would want to spend the rest of her life with, no matter how long or short that life would be. What mattered was that they would live it together, so she smiled and nodded, letting the tears fall freely.

“Yes…God, yes, of course I want to marry you,” she then said, barely able to wait until he had pushed the ring on her finger before sinking to her knees and kissing him.

The moment everyone started clapping, and she could hear her mother squealing with happiness, Emma knew that they had all been involved in this somehow, probably even Henry, but she didn´t care. All she cared about was that they were happy for her and that, for the first time in forever, she was truly and completely happy about Christmas.


End file.
